Finding Friar
by Undercover Tony Stark
Summary: All I really want is someone I can talk to. That's all I want. I'm not too good with keeping things bottled inside... Lucas centric story, rated T to be safe. May eventually have slight LucasxRiley
1. Chapter 1: Talking

**Hey, long time no see fanfiction! So, I'm a big Boy meets world fan and Girl meets world is so far proving to live up to the show I love so much which is great but I don't feel as if we know the Lucas character very well so I thought I'd write a fic about him. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Girl Meets World or Boy Meets World.**

* * *

I'm a quiet guy, honestly. You wouldn't really expect it though. Maybe it was growing up with three rough and loud big brothers that made me a little more intrusive. I was never as brash as them, to my father's dismay but my mother and I have a very close connection.

Which is why I've been trying to open up more ever since she got sick. If anything were to happen, I wouldn't have anyone to talk to. And even a quiet guy like me needs someone to talk to.

I used to talk to the horses back in Texas. I would tell them everything that was troubling me and then I'd go back to the house and feel like a lot of weight had been taken off my shoulders. And I would sit down to dinner with mom, dad, Brock, James and Campbell and just listen to my brothers bang on and on about their days. And then my mom would always try and get me to speak up like:

'How was your day, Lucas?'

'Lucas, did you learn anything interesting?'

But most of the time I would just shrug or give short answers. I'd done my talking for the day. And then my dad would lecture me about speaking up more.

Don't get me wrong I don't mind speaking up that much. I'm just scared to do it in front of my dad. I feel like no matter what I say it won't be good enough for him.

Another reason that I'm terrified of if anything were to happen to mom. I don't want to be left with just dad and the boys. I'll have no one left that understands me.

When dad told us we were moving to new York because of his new job, the boys were not pleased at all. But I didn't mind to be honest, I wasn't leaving too much behind.

School was ok. Most people liked me. I did get ragged on a decent amount but it wasn't bad. I just kept thinking about my horses.

It's not like we could be taking horses to new York.

I remember saying goodbye to them before we left. My grandparents were to move into the house after we left and take care of the animals. We couldn't bear to sell them. Saying goodbye to my horses was really hard. I stroked their manes and brought them a fresh bale before I went. I tried to stay with them as long as possible until my dad was shouting at me to come on.

And then that was that. My horses were gone. And I miss them.

I didn't want ask but I think me and my brothers sort of assumed that most of reason dad was taking this new job was so he could keep paying for mom's treatment. It's getting more expensive. We know, even though they haven't told us. I do my best to be the smallest drain of income. I'm careful with how much I eat and I rarely buy new clothes. I don't really care about the latest electronics and stuff though my parents gave me a smart phone for Christmas which made me feel instantly guilty. I didn't need the smart phone but mom needed the treatment.

I'll never forget the fake smiles on my parents faces as we pulled out of our drive way. As if to try and reassure us of something they didn't really know.

And so we left. I was a little scared, I'm not going to lie, but I was also sort of on a mission. I needed to find someone else I could talk to. Because though I didn't want to say, I sort of knew my mom wouldn't be around for too much longer.

So there I was. On the subway on my way to start my first day at John Quincy Adams middle school when someone fell into my lap. Literally. Twice.

It was quite funny to be honest. The girl was sweet though I'm not sure what I think of her friend.

So far the girl, Riley, and her friend, Maya, are the only people I sort of know at this school.

But I think I'm sort of ok with that.

* * *

**Sorry it's short and a little messy and rushed! It's quite late and I'm tired but I really wanted to get this out there!**

**Honestly, I am intrigued by Lucas as a character though he is receiving a lot of criticism right now. Because we don't really have much from him I can't help but create these little background stories in my head. So here's one of them.**

**If you liked it please give me a review, that'd be awesome.**

**Love ya'll,**

**Lucie - Lee**


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Matthews

My first day at John Quincy Adams was pretty interesting. It seemed a lot more lively than my school back in Texas, that's for sure.

I was terrified walking into my first class. History with Mr Matthews. I was late because I had no idea where I was going. I got lost in the hallways but eventually found the room.

Mr Matthews wasn't too bad about my lateness but he apparently did not like me saying hello to Riley. I was sort of anxious that I'd somehow already gotten on a teacher's bad side from doing something wrong that I wasn't aware of.

All day, the prospect of lunch was getting more and more nerve racking. I would have nowhere to sit. The only people I really knew were Riley and Maya but I didn't really want to impose on them. I mean they seemed nice enough but they probably didn't want be third wheeling with them.

But when I saw them looking over at me as I was looking around like a lost puppy for somewhere to sit I thought; well if you're gonna start speaking up you should start now.

So I went over, sat next to Riley and said hey.

Then she immediately said:

'You're sitting here..'

And my heart jumped in my throat just a little. I'd done just what I didn't want to do. I imposed. They didn't want me there after all. I felt like a complete moron.

'Is that a problem?' I asked, as casually as possibly.

Turns out it was okay with them really, so I eased up a little. Until Mr Matthews marched over, not looking too fondly at me. Oh no.

As soon as he appeared at our table Riley gave a pained expression and whined:

'Daddy!'

And then I clocked on. Riley was Mr Matthews daughter.

He started to ask me some questions so as not to get further on his bad side I answered them all promptly.

And then he grabbed the back of my chair and yanked me out of the lunch room. I was startled.

He yanked me all the way into the hallway and then stopped.

'Come with me.' He said, his tone now softened.

So I followed Mr Matthews back to his classroom, in a little more ease knowing I probably wasn't in trouble.

Mr Matthews sat on his desk and looked as if he was looking for the right words to say.

I slotted into the desk at the front to try and avoid awkwardly standing. I'd done enough of that today.

'Mr Friar...' He said, looking sincere, 'Obviously, us teachers... We've been informed of your current situation.'

I was a little confused.

'Current situation...?' I asked, wondering if he was talking about the big move or maybe my mother had called in about me being 'shy', god I hoped she hadn't done that. When I went into middle school in Texas she did that and it was humiliating. But she meant well. She always did.

'With your mother's illness.' He said, as gently as possibly, 'And I just wanted to let you know if you ever need to talk my door is always open.'

I looked down at the desk feeling a little awkward. It was weird actually hearing someone talk about it. My family don't like to address. Especially my dad. He's a big, tough guy but he hates knowing there are things he can't fix. We can all see how much the situation is hurting him so he tries to ignore it. But there's only so much you can ignore.

There was a silence. I think Mr Matthews must have assumed he'd said the wrong thing.

'Of course if you'd prefer to not talk about it that's fine too.' He said, 'I know that when I was a teenager when my little brother was born and he was sick, I didn't want to talk about it either.'

'No it's not that.' I reassured, 'I'm ok with talking about it but the rest of family sort of isn't so we don't. I'm not really used to it.'

He nodded.

'I understand.' He said, 'But you should know, and I found out, it's healthy to talk about these things. It does you no good keeping everything inside.'

'I know.' I said, 'I normally talk to my mom about things. But I can't really do that much anymore so I sort of... Don't.'

And again another silence. God, I must have seemed like the most tragic person ever at that point. Way to make things awkward, Lucas. Way to go.

But then he surprised me.

'My best friend and I have always been close. ' He explained, 'And when we were growing up it seemed like... It seemed like the world wasn't on his side. It felt like no matter how nice he was, no matter how much he tried to change and better himself there was always something horrible around the corner for him. And he would act out. I mean, who could blame him, right? Everyone else got to have a normal happy life whilst his really wasn't. But I always found, when eventually he would talk to me or to my parents or to my now wife, he wouldn't carry around so much anger and hurt. Now, you don't seem like the angry type so I'm too worried about you acting out like he did but everyone hurts. And I know from watching my friend, carrying around hurt and not talking about it is not good for you. It's not good for anyone.'

'I know.' I said, quietly.

'So if you ever feel like you're carrying around hurt, come talk to me, ok?' He said, 'It will be good for you in the long run.'

'Thank you, Mr Matthews.' I said, sincerely.

'That's ok, Lucas.' He said, 'And if you ever need a friend, it seems like you and my Riley are getting along pretty well.'

'She's the only friend I really have here, so far, Sir.' I replied, honestly.

'Yeah, she's a good kid.' He said, 'You can always talk to her, too. She's a good friend.'

'Yeah, she seems like it.' I said, standing up, 'Thank you again, Mr Matthews, really.'

'Don't mention it, Friar.' He said, as I headed out.

'Oh and by the way!' He said, before I left the door, 'Riley is your FRIEND.'

'My FRIEND?' I asked.

'Yes and just that. Don't get big ideas ok, pretty boy?' He said.

I gave a laugh but his face was dead serious.

And then I awkwardly left.

I honestly did appreciate the discussion with Mr Matthews. I wondered if I could go to him or Riley if I really needed to.

In other thoughts, I never really thought of Riley in THAT way before hand. And though he clearly didn't want me to, Mr Matthews had made me start to.

She nice. And really really pretty.

Hm.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter is a little OOC but I hope you don't mind to much.**

**I also had to slip in a little mention of Shawn in this chapter because I've seen so many amazing opportunities for Cory to mention Shawn in the show and he had yet to so I couldn't resist!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed on the first chapter, it honestly means a lot.**

**If you guys could leave a review that would be fab! I love to hear your feedback.**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**

**Lucie - Lee**

**xxx**

**PS: Who else is crazy excited to see Minkus again this week?!**


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations with mom

I walked home alone that day, as I expected to. I did pause a little to see if I could see Riley or Maya coming before I got on the subway but I just wanted to get home. First days are always exhausting.

I was the first one home, as I, again, expected. I assumed my brothers would be loitering around school with all the amazing new friends they made in the first few moments of breathing the new high school air.

My mom of course was already there.

She was sitting at the kitchen table when I entered our new little house. It was quite a bit smaller than our last one but no one said anything.

She had all our picture frames sprawled out across the table and few new ones that she was slipping more recent pictures into.

She looked up at me and smiled.

'Hey, baby, how was your first day?' She asked, with a fake happy-I'm-really-just-concerned-you-didn't-open-your-mouth-once-during-the-day sort of voice.

'It was good.' I said, reassuringly 'I made some new friends.'

'Really?' She said, excitedly 'Who are they?'

'Two girls. Riley and Maya.' I answered, already knowing what her reply would be

'Two GIRLS, huh?' She said, raising an eyebrow 'I knew that handsome face would become lethal weapon at some point.'

'Mom, It's not like that.' I said, with a slight smile. I was just happy she was so lively today.

'Uh huh, let me guess they're two little stunners, am I right?' She said, continuing with her task.

'No! Well, yes. I mean, l guess sort of. I didn't really notice.' I said, 'Besides, Riley is my history teacher's daughter so I don't want to get on his bad side.'

'But if she wasn't you would notice?' She asked.

I could tell she was trying to pry it out of me.

'I'm not going to say anything.' I said, picking up one of frames and heading to a bare hook on the wall, 'Just that my first day was good.'

It was silent for a while as we both began hanging up random frames on the walls.

Eventually my mom piped up.

'Uh Lucas?' She said, clearing her throat.

'Yeah, Ma?' I asked, picking up a picture of her and me on my second birthday

'You-You know I how was supposed to have that surgery, right?' She said, casually.

I tensed a little but tried my best not to show it.

'Yeah?'I said, making out like I was trying to decide with picture to pick up next.

'Well, they uh... They told me today that's not gonna happen anymore.' She said, standing back to admire her work

'Why?' I said, as casually as I could muster.

'It's too far gone for that now. We left it too late.' She said, 'It uh spread again.'

It was silent for a moment once more.

'What does that mean?' I asked, quietly.

'It means it's sort of narrowing down the things they can do for me.' She said.

And again there was a silence. A painfully long one. I just sort of stood and stared at the table not knowing what to say or do.

'When do the boys get back?' She asked, finally changing the subject

'I'd say they'll be back pretty soon.' I said, slipping the second birthday picture into my jacket.

My mom came over to me and fixed my hair like she always did.

'You ok, baby?' She asked, cupping her hands around my face.

'Y-yeah, fine.' I said, offering a fake smile, 'I just have an essay to write. My history teacher is crazy.'

And I took off to my room forcing myself not to let out any negative emotion whilst still around her.

I got to my room, closed the door and pulled the picture from my jacket. Before I even realised I was crying a tear plopped onto the glass.

I lay down on my bed and shut my eyes, trying to imagine myself back in Texas with my horses, telling them how scared I was for mom and how I didn't know what I'd do if she wasn't around anymore.

But I wasn't in Texas. I was in NYC. And in NYC I had no one to talk to.

I debated whether or not I should go to Mr Matthews the next day or not. Or whether I just wanted to not bother him. I didn't want to be taking up his time too much.

* * *

**Hey!**

**So here's chapter three.**

**I also thought at this point it would be fitting to tell you this story is partially based of an experience I went through when I was Lucas' age. My mother had cancer when I was quite young and it came back when I was thirteen. She didn't pass away, thankfully, and it never went too far and she recovered very quickly but that was the unfortunate outcome of the battle her best friend was facing at the same time.**

**I remember not wanting to tell anyone as I had just started middle school and didn't want to just have pity friends. It was important to me that I kept what was going on with my mother to myself especially because I didn't think she wanted the whole world knowing either. To this day even some of my closest friends are shocked when I talk about it, as it's the first they've heard of it.**

**Now, this story itself is entirely ficticious. This is only partially based on what went on when I was the character's age but it's also very very different. The character is entirely different from how I was at the time (if anything I became pretty loud and obnoxious)**

**I mention this only because I feel like this being such a sensitive topic and all, you guys should know that I do know what I'm talking about here.**

**Ok moving on to brighter things!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot!**

**To the reviewer that said we would know about the brother's by now, well I would agree with you but apparently Minkus is Farkle's father and this was only just discovered by everyone so it seems a little less farfetched now XD**

**Leave a review if you want to, I would appreciate it!**

**Love ya'll,**

**Lucie – Lee**

**xxx**

**PS: how brilliant was last night's episode? So funny and so poignant too! YOUR MOM'S HIPS DON'T LIE! **


	4. Chapter 4: A little lateness

I didn't sleep very well that night. In all honesty, though, I don't sleep very well normally. What kid my age does?

I kept waking up, as I normally do when I do to sleep with a lot of thoughts rattling around in my skull. Which left me feeling like I had all of five minutes sleep when my alarms went off at seven.

So I thought five more minutes couldn't hurt, right?

I woke up to my mother, hastily, shaking me awake.

'Lucas, it's nine am!' She exclaimed.

I shot up and realised Mr Matthews was now half way through his first period history lesson.

'Mom, I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep and then I was so tired when my alarm went off I thought five more minutes an-' I babbled before Mom cut me off.

'Look, sweetie it's ok just get ready as quick as you can I'll drive you in time at least for second period, ok?' She said.

I was concerned that maybe then Mr Matthews would think I was taking advantage of his kindness the day before, thinking I thought I could get away with things because he compassionate about the situation with my mom.

'No Mr Matthews is going to be so disappointed in me!' I said, rushing to my dresser to pull out the first shirt I saw.

'No he won't, look I'll go in and have a word with him to make sure you're not in trouble, ok? You can't help it if you're still getting used to things.' She said, calmly, 'Just get ready quick no, ok?'

I took the fastest shower I'd ever taken in my life and pulled on the first pieces of clothing my hands touched. I took a brief moment in the mirror to somewhat fix my hair and then dashed out of my room.

'Ok mom, ready to go.' I said, putting on my back pack.

'Not before breakfast you're not, plant it.' She said pulling out a chair at the table

I groaned really not wanting to mess about eating when I was already very late but I still sat down and ate the toast my mother made and downed the orange juice as fast as I could.

'Now can we go, please? There's ten minutes left of first period.' I said.

So we dashed out the door and made to the school at about five minutes into second period.

My mother followed me into the school.

'Right where is this Mr. Matthews class room, then?' She asked.

'Just the down the hall and to your left.' I said gesturing around the corner

'Ok then, I'll see you after school then, honey, have a great day.' She said, before giving me a kiss on cheek and dashing off around the corner.

Most boys my age are embarrassed by that and I guess I am sort of too but you have to appreciate things whilst you have them.

(Cory's POV)

I was cleaned the board as second period began and took my time. I don't have a class to teach second period on a Tuesday, thank goodness.

It was a time I normally took to relax, catch on some grading, maybe had a snack. A little time to myself in the day that I was very grateful for. So when I heard a knock at my door I'm ashamed to say I was slightly disheartened.

I turned to see a woman poking her head through the door.

She was a pale rather sickly looking woman but she was very beautiful. She had very delicate features and kind seeming eyes. She wore a scarf around her head where her hair used to be and she greeted me with a smile.

'Excuse me, Mr Matthews?' She asked

'In the flesh!' I said, returning her smile

'I'm Mona Friar, Lucas' mother.' She explained, 'I just wanted to apologize for him missing the lesson this morning, it won't happen again I promise. I can explain what happened.'

'Of course.' I said, sitting on the desk, 'Would you like to take a seat, Mrs Friar?'

'Oh yes, thank you.' She said, shuffling into one of the desk which was oddly enough the one her son occupied normally, 'He over slept this morning. He didn't sleep very well last night.'

'Happens to the best of us.' I responded.

The more I looked at her the more I saw her illness over her which I felt rather ashamed of. Her eyes had dark circles and her cheeks were rather hollow. She was on the taller side but very thin. Like a strong gust of wind could blow her away.

'Honestly, I think I'm partially to blame for it so I hope you don't find it too pushy for me to ask you not to punish him?' She asked.

'Of course, it's only his second day and he doesn't seem to be the sort of boy to get in trouble. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.' I said, 'But why would you be to blame?'

'Well, I had to sort of drop some not so great news on him when he came home.' She explained, looking down at her hands, 'I tried to be as delicate with it as I could but I don't think he took it too well.'

'If you don't mind me asking, how did he take it?'I asked, wondering in the back of mind if was going to get a visit from Mr Friar that day

'He just went quiet and made an excuse to leave the room. And then I didn't see much of him the rest of the evening.' She said, sighing and fiddling with the end of her scarf, 'He used to be so open with me about things that upset him or worried him. He'd never try to hide his feelings but ever since all this happened he's just been keeping it all in like it'll be better that way or something. His father does that too. I love my husband dearly, Mr Matthews, don't get me wrong but I don't want my boy to take after his father.'

And it was quiet for a moment as I collected my response together.

'I'm sorry, Sir!'She said, standing up, 'I got carried away with talking about things, I didn't mean to tell you my life's story.'

'No, Mrs Friar, believe me it's fine.' I said, quickly, 'It's just I did have a word with you son yesterday about my door always being open if he ever needed to talk about things. He did share a little but not a great deal. I do think he will eventually be able to discuss his feelings with you again it may just take a little time.'

She bit her lip and looked at the floor.

'Yeah, well I haven't got much of that.' She said, before walking out of the door in a hurry.

I didn't call after her, there were classes going on.

Lucas didn't come to my room at lunch so I made my way to the teacher's lounge.

On my way I took a glance into the lunch room and saw him chatting away to my daughter with a big smile on his face. I felt very proud of my little girl at that moment.

At dinner that night I decided to bring him up a little.

'So, Riley, I saw you talking to Lucas in the cafeteria today.' I said, casually.

'Oh dad please don't freak out we were just talking like friends do.' She said, with a whine.

'I know it's just... Be a good friend to him, ok, honey?' I said, as I looked at my dinner plate.

'Of course dad...?' She responded.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**Ok so it's been some time let me expllaiiinnnnn**

**Basically I was in a show at my local theatre. It was amazing but it took up a looottt of my time so I didn't have much time to write at all but hey at least the chapter is up now!**

**Thank you guys for all the sweet words regarding my personal similarities with this story. Just to reiterate a little, my mother thankfully had a low stage cancer that cleared up very quickly both times and has not returned since. I dealt with it pretty well, as I knew a decent amount about it at that age. I don't really let that define much of my past, as my mother doesn't let her cancer. It was just sometime not too cool that happened but I feel things feel more sincere when you know they're coming to you from a personal level.**

**In other news I was watching clips from the RENT movie whilst writing this which is just )': So beautiful 3 Anyone else seen it?**

**ANYWAYS, who's excited for the hiatus to be over? I'm so excited for these new episodes coming and the return of Shawn ahhh! What are you guys excited to see?**

**Hope to be back soon!**

**Lucie – Lee**

**xxx**


End file.
